


Boom Boom Bang

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Self Inserts [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Butcher Bucky Barnes, Car Accidents, Dimension Travel, F/M, Faux Amnesia, Gen, Great Depression, Greek Chorus Girls, Hospitals, Marriage, Not Dock Worker Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Lisa really should have taken the bus to work. Bucky accidentally gets a soulmate, after all. The Greek Chorus Girls and Winifred Ship ItTM.





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Soulmate AU wherein your current thoughts appear on your soulmate’s skin. The closer, the more detailed they are.

-1-

 

Lisa’s eyes opened, but there was no time to react before the headlights had been followed by the rest of the car. 

 

She whirled through the air, for once light as a feather, painless. 

 

Then she landed. 

 

_Agony_ . It was pure  _agony_ . Pain exploded from her legs to the rest of her body. 

 

Distantly, she could hear screams and sirens, but then everybody and everything faded to black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa wakes up. And is very, very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

-2-

 

The next time she became aware, she was in a bed. One with uncomfortably starched sheets, strange light, and a nurse in an ancient uniform reaching over to take her hand.

 

Gasping for breath, Lisa tried to remember what had happened.

 

There’d been a car.

 

She’d been hit on the way home from work.

 

...that would explain the hospital.

 

But what was up with the uniform? Had she missed some sort of Day of Cultural Significance?

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Can you tell me your name, honey?”

 

Lisa blinked. “My name?”

 

“Or the date?”

 

Why were they speaking English? Not that she minded, but hey, it was a bit weird.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Brooklyn Hospital,” the nurse said, frowning. “Your name?”

 

How the hell had she gone from Northern Germany to a district or borough or whatever in NEW YORK CITY? Without the aid of a plane, ship, or,  fuck, teleportation?

 

Lisa checked her face, hands roaming over her nose.

 

“Are you looking for your glasses?”

 

She nodded.

 

The nurse handed them to her.

 

Things got a whole lot more clear.

 

Not only was Nurse wearing an extremely outdated uniform, but the matching get up. Even those carefully made curls.

 

Holy fuck.

 

Almost as if from a distance, she could hear herself say: “I don’t know. What day is it? How long have I been here?”

 

The frown on the other woman’s face grew more pronounced. “You’ve been found ten hours ago, injured.”

 

Lisa closed her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  She licked her lips, asking:  “Is it still Friday?”

 

“No, honey, it’s Wednesday,” she replied. “Hold on, I’m gonna alert the doctor.”

 

Lisa watched her leave.

 

She was definitely not in the city with the Gate to the World. Not anymore. What the  _hell_ was going on?

 

Then the nurse returned with a young man in a white lab coat. That much seemed familiar  enough . 

 

“Nurse Stacks tells me you are experiencing some memory troubles, doll. Do you know who the president is?”

 

Lisa doubted she would know who the German chancellor was if it hadn’t been the same woman for almost ten years.

 

How the hell was she supposed to know all the freaking American presidents?

 

Okay, so she’d liked Obama. He was cool. Despite the whole NSA-spying-on-Merkel-thing.

 

But then Trump had been elected and that was that.

 

“No? Are you sure you don’t want to try, sweetheart?”

 

Also, was it her or was this doctor being a sexist pig?

 

“I’m _trying_. I just don’t know!”

 

The nurse and the doctor exchanged a quick look.

 

“Something else then. Do you know your name?”

 

Frowning, Lisa tried to look as if she was trying very hard  but getting nowhere . 

 

She remembered her name. She also suspected that it would do her no good at all.

 

Besides, this was America. God and these people only knew  _when_ . How the hell was she supposed to pay for her hospital bill? How much did Brooklyn Hospital charge per night per bed?

 

What worked best on stupid men?

 

Tears. And fainting.

 

Reading Jane Austen and watching period dramas had taught her that much.

 

So, she let her lip wobble, blinked rather more often than was strictly necessary, and shook her head.

 

That was not a good idea.

 

Her world turned on its own, pain exploding behind her eyes.

 

“Nothing?”

 

When she opened her mouth to answer, only bile came out.

 

_Karma_ , poor fucker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky almost cuts himself shaving. Also it's his birthday, in more than one sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

_Meanwhile, a few_ _blocks_ _away:_

 

Bucky had been itchy for a few hours, but put it down to the new sweater Becca had knitted for him.

 

That theory was disproven thoroughly when he looked up from shaving to stare at his bare chest.

 

In bright, glowing red it practically screamed at him: “ _HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR MY HOSPITAL BILL? How much does Brooklyn Hospital charge per night per bed?_ ”

 

To the end of his days, Bucky denied squeaking and cutting his cheek. “Steve!”

 

The squirt however did squeak. Loudly. “You have a soulmate! That’s amazing, Buck!”

 

“But she’s in the hospital!”

 

And then panic set in.

 

Of  _course_ he’d never have  been able to  read her thoughts before  if  she was in a coma or unconscious!

 

Cursing, then remembering that his  _S_ _oulmate_ would be able to see that even if he’d never say it out loud, Bucky hastily tried to steer his thoughts away from cursing to planning. 

 

Scrambling, he  scrambled into his shirt and back to the  livingroom . 

 

“Ma! I have a soulmate!”

 

His ma just kissed his head. “Of course you do, sweetheart.”

 

“What am I supposed to do now? She’s in the hospital.”

 

Steve gasped for breath,  almost having to run to catch up . 

 

“Which one?” Ma asked, turning away from her mending project, and to him.

 

“Brooklyn Hospital. I think.”

 

Becca snorted,  never looking up from her homework . “Only you.”

 

“She can’t pay her bill.”

 

Ma sighed. “Why don’t you shave the other half of your face and get dressed properly?  Then we can see what our options are. ”

 

Bucky blinked. Ears hot, he retreated, to finish what he’d started.

 

It wouldn’t do to meet a dame looking like a madman.

 

When he returned, fully dressed this time, Ma had changed into her  best  Sunday dress. She’ d already pulled on her gloves and hat. 

 

“Well then. It appears your birthday dinner will start a little late. Get your shoes on!”

 

Thus chastened, he hastened to pull on his best shoes, hat, and coat.  After all, it wouldn’t do to start their relationship by making a bad first impression.

 

Steve was grinning like a loon the entire time.

 

“Good luck, pal!”

 

“Just hope he won’t need it,” Becca threw in, smirking.

 

Lord, his life.

 

Ma righted his hat, then allowed him to lead her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Sorry for the long wait, but Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control. Chapter length will vary, so this is more like a teaser. Have a nice one!


End file.
